User blog:Adam.NOT.Chelsea/Degrassi American Exchange Fanfic Chapter 2
So, by the by, my fanfiction dot net name is FaithCiel. Because there was at least one person who was like "Did you copy the person from the wikia or is that you?" That's me. ;D So, anyway, if anyone could review for me, I'd super appreciate it. I put a lot into this story. D; <3 ANC (P.S. Does anyone know if you can change your username on here? Stupid comcast misleading with Chelsea HUFF.) The bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day. Things had gone off pretty much without a hitch, aside from a group of boys (including Owen, Fitz, and their newfound friend, Aiden) getting a week’s detention for locking Adam in his locker for the whole day, sending the whole school on a search for him throughout the day, and not finding him till seventh period after hearing the boy’s cries echoing from the small, metal box. Mark Ortega got sent to Principal Simpson’s office for literally walking out of school in the middle of Mr. Perino’s class. All in all, nothing very new. After the bell’d finished, Sav Bhandari’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers. “After school today, there’ll be a student council meeting! Any newcomers are welcome to attend! Power Squad is also hosting new semester auditions! Space is limited! Pres, out!” In the MI room was a somewhat large group of about fifteen, twenty students, including two new faces who’d gotten off of the bus that morning; Soleh and Kane. The two sat, intently listening to Sav and Holly J speak about second term fundraisers, graduation, and the next year, when the both of them would be gone. “I need a committee to put together a ‘Welcome Back’ dance, so anyone who’s interested, go see HJ. Meeting adjourned!” Sav finished. The red-headed Sinclair was standing at a round table next to him, giving a slight glance around the room as she shuffled through a pile of sign-up papers. Kane was the first to walk over, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt and placing them back on as he spoke. “Ms. Sinclair?” He held out his hand as she nodded curiously. “Kane Aston.” She took it after a moment of thought, shaking confidently. “Kane Aston... You must be one of those new American kids. I haven’t seen you much around before.” Suddenly, another figure came up behind Kane. “Soleh Rowland. You’re right, we’re from Minnesota. Some big, stupid over-population fiasco, plus extended family’s in the area.” The girl began, taking Holly J’s hand out of the grasp of Kane and into her own. “In our old school, I was Council Pres...” She looked over to Kane with a sly smile. “Kane was my Vice.” This put a sour look on the boy’s face. “It’s going to be different here, Soh. You may have been able to brainwash all the kids back at Como Park with your witty slogans and empty promises--” “You sound like my kind of girl.” HJ interrupted, continuing on a conversation with Soleh as the two walked away, but not before Soleh got the chance to scribble her name onto the dance committee page. Kane gave a heavy sigh, as he himself penned his name onto the paper, turning around to see Sav. “Hey... Just overheard that--tough, man.” He sat, motioning for Kane to sit aside him. “That’s what happened to HJ this year... She’s good in politics, but... People like you and me, with charisma? We win around here.” “Yeah... But you don’t know Soh. She has this way with words, and she can make nearly everyone think how she wants them to... Even me, sometimes!” Sav patted the younger’s back. “Well then, my protege... We’re going to give you a way with words that Degrassi won’t forget.” Outside, Holly J Sinclair was getting acquainted with the much smaller American girl. “Rowland, it was?” She began, as the pair weaved in and out of underclassmen who were trying to make the late buses. “No respect around here...” The elder muttered. “Last year, I ruled this school. People feared me, kid. You get that?” “Well...” She snickered. “What happened?” After giving a look that could kill, HJ said, “Well, Sav decided--out of nowhere!--that he wanted to run. And apparently, people liked him more than me. So, that’s why I’m pushing to get good grades so I can get into university wherever. You may be a good politician, but you always need to have people like you.” “You know what they say; it’s better to be feared than loved.” Soleh mused, running her hand along a row of lockers. “I like you, kid.” The incumbent VP smirked. “I think we’re going to get along just fine. Next year, you take over this school in the name of Holly J Sinclair, alright?” Meanwhile, in the gym, a group of girls were vying for a spot--one spot--on Power Squad. The baseline of the music was pounding, and could be heard from most adjoining classrooms. Power Squad captain Chantay Black stood at the front of the room with a clipboard in hand, eyeing up all of the girls who were stretching and preparing for the audition. “I don’t have all day, ladies, so here’s how it’s gonna go. You have sixty seconds to improv for me--do anything and everything you can to impress. No redo’s, nothing. Now, who’s going to be brave and volunteer first?” Scanning across the room, not a single hand was raised. Girls looked at one another to see if anyone was going to step up, but it looked like no one would be volunteering to go first. “Really? No one? Seriously guys, you’re going to have to grow a set if you want to be on Power Squad. How’s about this? I up the ante; if I see someone I want, and you haven’t gone yet, you don’t even get a chance to audition--that’s it.” She rambled. “So, who’s going now?” Immediately, a girl with brown, chestnut hair stepped forward. “I’ll go!” She announced. “Alright... Who are you?” “I’m Marilyn Lowe. Recent transfer from Minnesota. I was on my cheer squad back home; we placed in nationals last year.” “Right, right... I’ve heard of you. You caused the commotion this morning with all the boys.” “Yeah...” She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the small crowd that had gathered by the door. “I tend to do that.” “Give it your best.” The music began to play, and it almost seemed less of sixty seconds than minutes. The flips, splits and other tricks the blue-eyed girl showed were completely flawless--and timed just right. Every other girl in the room knew fifteen seconds in that they had no chance. As the song faded, applause burst from inside and outside the gym. “Wonderful! You’re totally in!” Chantay exclaimed. “You’ll make it far here, Marilyn.” She said as she approached the girl. “Don’t worry; that’s exactly what I plan on doing.” REMEMBER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ;D My name is Adam... Not Chelsea, Adam! 14:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts